Historically, ceiling panel systems designed for exposure to the elements, i.e., sun, wind, rain and temperature variations, are installed under preexisting structures. Examples of pre-existing structures supporting decks, over-hanging roofs and the like. Typically, structures that support porches, decks, over-hanging roofs and the like have joists or beams that are positioned in a parallel horizontal formation to provide structural support to the associated structure. Individual ceiling panels that comprise the ceiling panel system are generally connected along the longitudinal length of a pair of parallel beams. If the beam-to-beam separation of the beams varies, a portion of the ceiling panel system is unsupported. It is not economically feasible to manufacture individual ceiling panels of different widths to compensate for the beam-to-beam separation.
Typically, ceiling panels are manufactured by rolling, extruding or bending the sidewalls of individual panels to form interlocking mechanisms that enable a plurality of ceiling panels to be formed into a ceiling panel system. If the formation of the interlocking mechanisms is by extruding a single ceiling panel, a special die or tool must be designed and built. The more angles and bends the finished interlocking mechanism has, the higher the cost of the tool and the maintenance of the tool.
Generally, a ceiling panel system installed in the traditional manner as discussed above channels moisture or condensation along the longitudinal length of the beams of the supporting structure. For structural support, porches, decks, over-hanging roofs and the like are constructed with the beams connected at a right angle to the main structure. This means, of course, channeled moisture or condensation is drained parallel to the structure. In some instances, this may not be advantageous as with the entrance or exits of buildings that have over-hanging roofs.
It would be desirable to have an interlocking ceiling panel system wherein individual ceiling panels could alternatively be mounted parallel to at right angles to the joists or beams that support the ceiling panel system. The ceiling panel system should have a minimum of angled bends for its interlocking mechanism to ease in the assembly of the ceiling system and reduce the cost of manufacture. Further, the interlocking mechanism would be interlocked in such a way as to direct moisture or condensation away from the joint. Finally, the system should be capable of being installed underneath an existing structure without requiring access form above.